


Seeing is Believing

by lessandwhat, Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Heterochromia, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessandwhat/pseuds/lessandwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: When Adrien and Marinette meet as toddlers, they click almost immediately and become the best of friends. Growing up rarely away from each other's sides, nothing could separate them. Nothing.





	1. Marigold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSB/gifts).



> This is based on a comic by lesslinette on Tumblr, it was incredibly cute and I hope to execute it well <3

Adrien felt happier holding his mother’s hand. It was entirely different than when he held his father’s hand, for reasons other than the fact that Gabriel seemed to only hold Adrien’s hand to hold him back. Emilie’s hand was warmer and softer, though it was smaller. A smaller hand could squeeze tighter. Apart from that, whenever his mother took his hand, Adrien knew they were going somewhere fun. 

 

It always went the same way. Emilie peeking into Adrien’s bedroom, swooping him into her arms, and whispering in his ear as he nodded excitedly. She would proceed to get him changed into a cute outfit (tiny yet sophisticated with regards to the typical clothing of a four-year-old), rush him out the door, and giggle along with him as their chauffeur took them far from the house. It was their little secret. 

 

“Maman, wheh we going? Wheh, wheh, whehw!” Adrien hopped up and down, nearly making his mother stumble as his jumps yanked on her hand. 

 

Emilie chuckled, pulling him back up into her arms as they walked. “Hush, my kitten, you’re invisible friend naps when I’m with you, remember?”

 

“Ack!” Adrien clamped a hand over his mouth as he hid his face in Emilie’s shoulder.

 

“Silly, you can talk, just a little quieter, ok?” Emilie poked his nose.

 

Adrien lifted his head, nodding with enough vigor that one would expect could cause whiplash. He lowered his voice, “Wheh we going?”

 

“Well, since you’ve been such a good boy, I thought we could go out for a little treat from a bakery I found.” 

 

“Whuh bout Pere?”

 

“Trust me,” Emilie clenched her teeth, “he doesn’t want any. But a growing boy like you can use a treat every now and then.” She quickened her pace, her steps hinting at aggression, “The nerve of him, even  _ mentioning _ calories around you…”

 

Adrien blinked up at her, curious about his mother’s sudden change in mood. 

 

She quickly smiled, “But never mind that, Sweetie,” she kissed his forehead, “we’re going to get you a warm, buttery, chocolate croissant. How’s that sound?”

 

He gasped. “Wike duh  _ ones _ ?!” Adrien shaped his hands into a small circle. He was referring to the tray of hors-d'oeuvres in a party thrown by the Bourgeois family, of which Emilie picked for him a small, round croissant filled with cheese and with a toothpick through it.

 

“Yes, but with chocolate! And much  _ much  _ bigger!”   
  


“Woah! Big wike you?”

 

“If it gets that big…” Emilie glanced at Adrien from the corner of her eye, her hand rising slowly like a beast that fed on laughter. “It’ll eat  _ YOU _ !” She turned to him and went for his stomach, tickling him mercilessly. 

 

Adrien squealed with laughter, unable to escape the attacking hand. 

 

Emilie stopped in her tracks, setting the toddler back on the ground and holding his hand. “Look, we’re here!”

 

The two of them looked up at the large windows, golden flowers plastered onto them and the word ‘BOULANGERIE’ in big letters on the underside of the canopy above the door. At the center of the glass door was the bakery logo, ‘T&S’ with ears of wheat enveloping either side of them. 

 

Adrien looked up at his mother and smiled. “Smells yummy!” 

 

“Yes, it does. Let’s go inside!” Emilie opened the door, placing her hand gently on the back of Adrien’s head and guiding him forward. 

 

The faint sweet and buttery smells they had caught from outside the building rushed at them all at once. The individual scents uniting with such intensity that Adrien and Emilie could almost taste it. Emilie’s sandals echoed against the tile, the intricate designs on them stealing Adrien’s attention briefly before they stopped in front of the cash register. One of the bakery owners stood in front of them with a welcoming smile. 

 

“Hello, I’m Sabine, the co-owner of this bakery. How can I help you?” She giggled as she looked down beside Emilie, “Oh, and you, Dear!” 

 

Adrien shifted his gaze from Sabine to the counter beside the cash register, where a little blue-eyed girl sat. She looked around his age and was playing with a large ladybug plush. 

 

“Adrien, she’s talking to you, Honey. What would you like?” Emilie pet his hair as Adrien stared up at her.

 

He raised his hands above his head, “Coh-suh!”

 

Emilie laughed. “It’s not that big, Silly,” she turned back to Sabine, “two chocolate croissants, please.” 

 

Adrien watched as the little girl whirled around at his outburst. He stepped forward curiously, reaching up as high as he could to pet the ladybug plush that was now sitting closer to the edge of the counter. The girl flinched and grabbed the plush defensively. 

 

“Adrien! Ask before touching things that aren’t yours,” Emilie scolded, “say you’re sorry.” 

 

Adrien stumbled back, hiding behind Emilie’s skirt. “Sah-we…”

 

Sabine placed her hand over her heart and shook her head, “Oh, Dear, no,” she stroked the little girl’s arm, “we can share, can’t we?”

 

The child nodded. 

 

“This is my daughter, Marinette,” Sabine picked Marinette up and placed her on the ground. “She’s a little shy around strangers. Cautious, maybe.” 

 

“I would say that’s good. Can’t have her trusting just anyone, you’ve taught her well,” Emilie smiled. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that… this is a little extreme, but I hope you’re right. I worry about everything I do around her…” 

 

“First child?” 

 

Sabine chuckled. “First child.”

 

“Same here, I know what you mean. I don’t know what I did, but I’ll need to take notes from you. Adrien just trusts people so quickly and whole-heartedly, it’s going to get him in trouble some day. Or hurt…” Emilie glanced down at her left ring finger. 

 

Sabine grabbed a small paper bag, walking around to the display of croissants. “Oh, nonsense. He’ll grow out of that, children are usually like that.” 

 

The two women continued chatting as their children slipped away from their sides. Adrien bent forward, peering around the corner of the front counter. On the other side, Marinette was slowly inching forward from behind the counter, her arm hiding behind her back. Once she was close enough, she whipped her hand out in front of her, presenting the plushie. 

 

Adrien reached out to pet the ladybug, giving it a final pat on the head as he put his hands back on his sides. 

 

Marinette pushed the ladybug forward, “Now, kiss her.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because… Tikki says you know where the cookies are!” 

 

“Me?! Hmm,” Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and rested his hand on his head. He opened his eyes with a shrug, “No I don!”

 

“Yes uh huh, because your eyes are greeeen!” Marinette pointed at Adrien’s eyes. “So, you’re a robot!” 

 

“Wooaahh,” Adrien’s eyes widened, blinking stiffly. 

 

“Kiss her and she’ll fly us to the cookies!”

 

Adrien leaned forward and planted a kiss on Tikki’s forehead, gasping when Marinette lifted the plush above her head and jumped backward with seemingly no control. 

 

“Waahh, come on! She’s flying, hold onto me!” Marinette reached her tiny hand out.

 

Adrien took it, suddenly pulled forward by Marinette’s hand as Tikki flew forward. Marinette smiled at him, “Let’s go!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bye Bye, little Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette form an unusually quick bond. Emilie is worried about ruining one of his first self-made friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't have continued so soon, but when I tried to write the other stuff... it just didn't flow like this did, so here we are. To attempt writing in other fics another day.

Beyond the gates that encased the bakery were quick tiny stomps on the dark-wood floor. A distant cry of two voices rang through the building as the running stopped.

 

“Foun’ dem!”

 

Seconds passed silently with suspense, followed by the sound of a scooting chair and tiny grunts. 

 

Next came Marinette’s voice. “Augh, it’s me proof!” 

 

Emilie and Sabine called simultaneously, “Adrien!”

 

“Marinette!”

 

The two mothers paused at their unison, glancing at each other before turning back in the direction of their children with determination. “Kids!”

 

Silence. 

 

“I hope you aren’t getting into trouble, Marinette,” Sabine handed Emilie a brown paper bag and walked with her to where the shenanigans had been heard. Before she could round the corner, Marinette and Adrien came running to meet her, crumbs and chocolate smears decorating the corners of their mouths. “Oh dear, someone’s been sneaky.”

 

“Adrien,” Emilie crouched down and wiped his mouth with her thumb, “you’re already getting treat today, I don’t want you having too much sugar.”

 

Adrien pinched his fingers together, “Jussa lil’ bit.”

 

“I know, Sweetie, but you didn’t ask me or Mme …” Emilie turned to Sabine.

 

“Cheng, but it’s ok, really. I’m just sorry Marinette got him into trouble, it’s really not like her. I don’t know why she acted this way, I’m sorry.” 

 

Emilie picked Adrien up, to Marinette’s protest. “Adrien should know better, too, it’s really no one’s fault I…” she looked down at Marinette’s pleading blue eyes, staring up at her, “...guess they just clicked.”

 

Marinette folded her hands, “Are you gonna take him away?” 

 

Sabine chuckled, “Well, they have to go home. They’re our customers.” 

 

“But we weren’t finished playing,” Marinette stomped her foot.

 

“Oh, Marinette-”

 

“Well,” Emilie interrupted, noting Adrien’s sad eyes, “I’m sure we’ll be back soon, and you can play again next time?”

 

Marinette blinked up at Emilie, “When?”

 

“I…” Emilie tilted her head sadly, “I don’t know.” She told the truth rather than empty promises.

 

“Why?”

 

“Sometimes… we’re busy.”

 

“Why?”

 

Sabine grabbed Marinette’s hand. “They have to go now, say goodbye.”

 

Marinette pouted, “No.”

 

Emilie furrowed her eyebrows, watching Adrien wave down at Marinette. 

 

“Bye bye,” Adrien turned to look at Marinette as his mother carried him out the door.

 

The doorway bell rang, and Marinette wailed. 

 

* * *

 

Emilie strapped Adrien into his car seat and shut the door. She sighed as she climbed in through the other side of the car, “I didn’t expect that poor girl would cry. I feel so sad for her.”

 

Adrien hung his head. “Awone?”

 

Her head shot up as the car started. “No!” She turned to the brown paper bag and dug her hand inside, “If Pere keeps those timeouts in your room up I’ll just have to take you with me to my gigs…”

 

Emilie pulled out a chocolate croissant and handed it to Adrien. He smiled excitedly and took it with a ‘thank you’, biting into it with vigor. 

 

She relaxed a little and picked up her own croissant. 

 

“Maman?”

 

“Yes, Kitten?”

 

“Can we go see Mernet again?”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was sitting at the dinner table, watching with interest at his wife and child as they walked through the doorway. 

 

“So,  _ now _ you want to show up for dinner?” Emilie scoffed. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean. I normally attend dinner,” Gabriel folded his hands together.

 

“Well, it’s too early for dinner anyhow, I’m going with Adrien to his room-”

 

“But never too early for snack? Why did you sneak off to a bakery of all places, it’s not good for the child.”

 

“How did you- alright, you know what?” Emilie set Adrien down, “Go up to your room, alright?” 

 

She stood up and didn’t notice Adrien’s shoulders fall as he trudged to his room. “I hope you’re satisfied. If it weren’t for your pride he’d still be having a fun outing with me, but we have to hide from you. And we’ll keep doing it if we have to.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s for his sake,” Gabriel scowled.

 

“I’m sure. Everything is for his sake, even if it hurts him. He is a baby, Gabriel, why can’t that get through your head?” 

 

“What have I ever done to hurt him?”

 

Emilie shook her head in exasperation. “You’re just too harsh. A timeout is meant to be sitting in the corner for a few minutes not being alone in a big room for hours. You’ve traumatized him, Gabriel.” 

 

“He’s 4, he should be learning to be alone at that age because he’s growing up. He’s nearly old enough for kindergarten.”

 

Emilie marched closer to the table, “Oh, as if you’d let him attend, you don’t even let him-” she froze, staring at the wall, “Oh, God. I told him he wouldn’t go on timeout today, he probably thinks I lied to him.”

 

“It’s not timeout, you’re being ridic-”

 

“He doesn’t know the difference! And stop saying I’m ridiculous!” Emilie turned toward the door.

 

“What is it you want, Emilie? I’ll listen.”

 

Emilie peered back at Gabriel, who stared back steadily. She believed him. “I’ll… tell you after dinner.”

 

* * *

Emilie bust through the door of Adrien’s bedroom, running to the crumpled, sniffling figure on the bed.

 

“Oh, my poor baby,” she cradled Adrien in her arms as he coughed and whimpered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone-”

 

“Maman! Stop!” Adrien hugged her tightly with a sob, “stop yelling at Pere!”

 

Emilie crumpled over, “Oh…” she kissed his head, “Ok. I will, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments btw guys! It's really encouraging.
> 
> also sorry for turning the fluff on it's head :(


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie decides she can't give up on Adrien so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't intentionally only for the Agreste's, I meant for more to happen, but it felt right to keep it short and close it before anything progressed.

The warm lighting of the bedroom spilled across Gabriel’s face, enhancing the creases on his forehead… but in an almost endearing way. Emilie relaxed her shoulders a bit. Maybe he really didn’t mean any harm, and anyway she didn’t want to hurt Adrien anymore. She could approach this calmly.

 

“About earlier-”

 

Gabriel raised his hand to interrupt, “Nevermind. Tell me what it is I’ll be adding to his schedule, we’ll make it work.”

 

Emilie climbed into the bed next to him, kneeling toward him. “Really?!”

He sighed and removed his glasses, “I don’t want to argue, Emilie. We’ve been doing an awful lot of that lately.”

 

“I don’t either…” Emilie swallowed. “I want to arrange daily playdates for Adrien.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

She glanced away and back. “Weekly?”

 

He blinked, “With whom?”

 

“The daughter of the bakers down the block, Marinette. She’s very sweet, even in a few minutes they enjoyed each other’s company very much!”

 

“Hmm,” Gabriel frowned, “bakers…”

 

Emilie leaned forward and grabbed his hand, “It’ll be very good for him! His first true friend!”

 

“What about Chloe?”

 

“Chloe is… different. Adrien needs more than a little girl he had no choice but to meet and engage with for a friend.”

 

“So it’s a male friend he needs then? Fine, that can be arranged…” Gabriel placed his glasses on the nightstand.

 

“No, that’s exactly the point I don’t want things ‘arranged’. Besides, all of the families you have connections with have such spoiled kids, I don’t want Adrien around them.”

 

“What an interesting coincidence,” Gabriel deadpanned, “I don’t want him around children who will take advantage of his fame and riches. We aren’t so different after all.”

 

“But you haven’t even met the family yet-”

 

“Either way, it wouldn’t be safe to leave him in a public space like that.”

 

“He would be in their home, and I wouldn’t leave him alone quite yet.”

 

“Right, and I don’t suppose you planned to leave him with a bodyguard when the time came that you couldn’t stay with him?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

 

“Well, that’s just silly-”  


“That’s what I thought. We’re done here. Honestly, the ridiculous ideas that cross your mind never fail to amaze me.”

 

Emilie inhaled sharply, throwing daggers at Gabriel with her eyes. It was only 20:00 and she was already tired. And maybe that’s why she said it. “And one of them is the _idea_ to marry you.”

 

The way his proud smirk fell apart was equally satisfying as it was embarrassing. Emilie didn’t really regret saying it, but as though there was a gentler way to say it, she felt she had said it too harshly.

 

“Emilie, please, you can’t be serious?”

 

She chuckled bitterly. “So, even now you don’t take me seriously.”

 

“It’s-” Gabriel turned completely toward Emilie, “It’s not that. We’re strong Emilie, no obstacle should be too large for us. We can make this work.”

 

Emilie furrowed her eyebrows and blinked rapidly. “That’s just what you said about Adrien’s playdate and now look where that got us.”

 

Gabriel grasped for words, searching the bedsheets with his eyes as though they had answers. “I.. I didn’t think something so trivial could-”

 

“It isn’t trivial to me. It's my son’s future and happiness.”

 

“He’s _our_ son. And I’m keeping him safe.”

 

She held her hands in front of herself, raising her voice just a bit. “How safe does he have to be? He isn’t made of glass!”

 

“It doesn’t hurt to take caution.”

 

“It hurts him!”

 

“Oh, don’t be-”

 

“Would you shut up?!”

 

Gabriel clamped his mouth shut, his back straightening stiffly. He remained silent for a second longer before he opened his mouth again. “What happened to us? Why are we so distant?”

 

“Well, don’t look at me. It was you who turned, ever since Adrien was born you’ve… you’ve been like… like this! Why?! So soon was he a disappointment to you? Was he too small? And weak?” Emilie’s voice gradually tightened until it had to croak out.

 

Gabriel took hold of her shoulders, “He was never a disappointment to me. I was worried for him, I’m so relieved that he’s alive.”

 

“Yes, he survived. Because he’s strong enough,” she sniffled.

 

“And you too.”

 

“Which is why you should stop being so overprotective.”

 

“But what if something happens to Adrien? Anything could happen, we could lose him…”

 

“You see? You’re too paranoid. And if you aren’t careful you’ll certainly lose him, in a different way.”

 

“Why can’t you just listen?!”

 

“Why are you acting like you know more than me?!”

 

“I realize I don’t know more than you, but you’re too carefree!”

 

“You’re too stiff!”

 

“Tell me, what harm could come from that?!”

 

“You’ll break him!... And me!”

 

“But if you aren’t careful there won’t be a second chance!”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“You can’t have children anymore, Emilie!”

 

A heavy silence fell on the room. The couple looked away from each other as the night’s sky seemed to darken. Emilie stood from the bed, clawing at her knuckles. “I don’t need to be reminded.”

 

She turned away with heavy steps. Opening the bedroom door, the dark hallway was a dizzying tunnel. “I’m going to sleep with Adrien.”

 

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Emilie hadn’t even noticed Gabriel had gotten up from the bed and walked around to her. His silver-blond hair fell onto her shoulder as he leaned his head on her. “Alright. I won’t make the mistake of bringing that up again, it wasn’t even relevant. And… I’ll make sure Nathalie arranges playdates into Adrien’s schedule. If it isn’t too much I’d like to meet the family. Is that a fair compromise?”

 

“Well, it’s a compromise in your favor… I never liked him having a schedule to begin with.”

 

“If we get rid of the schedule, then it isn’t a compromise at all, is it? But I know it’s the children's catalog covers that concern you the most. I’ll make sure he’s a rare feature, how’s that?” Gabriel tilted his head upward and peered up at her even though she couldn’t look back.

 

“Yes, I’d like that…”

 

“Then it’s settled. We don’t need to fight anymore, please, stay with me.”

 

Emilie turned in his arms as he straightened his posture. She smiled and kissed him softly.

 

* * *

 

Adrien groaned, wiping his face and stretching as his mother ran her fingers against his scalp. The sunlight shined through his floor-to-ceiling window, Emilie’s shadow protecting Adrien’s eyes from the harsh brightness.

 

Emilie’s vibrant eyes still smiled through the darkness of her backlit silhouette. “Guess what, my Kitten?”

 

Adrien’s eyes blinked sleepily, “Mmm?”

 

“Pere says you can play with Marinette again!”

 

His face suddenly awakened with excitement, a wide smile spreading across it. The twinkle in his eye reflected Emilie’s relieved expression. She would run through darkness to meet that child’s glowing face any day.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet for now, expect more chapters soon!  
> Between now and the next chapter I plan to update Schrodinger's Cat (FINALLy) and maybe Of Salt and Batter-y?? Maybe. 
> 
> I also have one fic request in the works, so... bare with me on the updates.


End file.
